What Happened In Vegas?
by Sunshineali
Summary: John, Ellie, Chuck and Sarah lay low in Vegas for a few days and work through some major anger issues. Fluff conquers in the end. M rating for language and adult behavior.


Neither Chuck nor Sarah were aware that Ellie and John had begun a steamy relationship. She had gravitated to John soon after her breakup and found his company to be just what she needed. After spending several evenings just talking and laughing and eating the excellent meals John prepared for them, they found themselves drawn to each other.

After being with her the past few months, John knew he was risking everything with Ellie but damn it if he didn't want her, and he was going to have her. She was his type, tall, brunette, athletic and smart as a whip. He'd denied himself the pleasure of a mate and had made due with several intimate and fairly satisfying relationships over the years as he served his country, but he'd never expected the instant reaction they'd both had after just a short time together. While she was with Devon, he only noticed her in a professional and somewhat detached manner. But when she'd knocked on his door and seemed to reach out to him for company, they'd talked and enjoyed getting to know each other. Neither had pushed or rushed, but they'd found themselves sitting on his couch talking as their bodies got closer and closer and then their lips finally touched. No words were exchanged. They just flowed around and into each other effortlessly. The kiss was so hot they were carried away on it's current.

As the levy of sexual tension broke, they found themselves in a frenzy, covered in sweat and having what could only be described as very athletic sex that began on John's couch, moved to the stairs, then the landing at the top of the stairs, the shower and then concluded on his bed. From that point on, they clicked. She'd never felt this way about any other man in her life. The sex was amazing but the bond that quickly developed between them was the biggest surprise for the both of them. They spent every available free moment together. Anytime Chuck was away with Sarah or Morgan, they were together. Many nights after his shift at the Buy More ended and he left Sarah and Chuck at The Orange Orange, he'd meet her for late dinners and movies and intimate walks together on the beach or in the hills.

John knew that he would sacrifice his career and even his life for her if/when the time came. For now, he would stay focused on his current mission to protect Chuck and, now that fulcrum possibly knew about Chuck, Ellie as well. She was vulnerable and even before they'd begun their journey together, Beckman had insinuated if he wanted to get closer to her, it would be a strategically advantageous move.

--

They settled into their cramped seats with Chuck and Sarah in front of them and he and Ellie in the farthest rear seats of the cabin. Beckman thought it would be best to leave LA for a few days until they rounded up the rogue fulcrum agents they'd recently identified. Jill was in custody and Chuck, after licking his wounds, was beginning to come out of his funk. They agreed the trip was a good idea and Chuck was pleased when Beckman agreed that Ellie could join them. She'd broken off the engagement with Devon several months back after meeting his parents and seeing her future, or lack thereof, laid out before her. She remained friends with Devon but both seemed relieved that the relationship had run it's course.

Ellie took John's hand in hers and dozed off against his strong shoulder for the remainder of the brief flight to Las Vegas. John was to the point that he didn't care if Chuck or Sarah saw them. He'd carefully and deliberately made his decision and would stick with it. He was going to reveal their relationship to his partner and charge this weekend. Things were going to change, and change in a big way.

--

As they settled into their rooms at the Bellagio, Chuck decided to stretch his legs and take a walk out to the pool area while Sarah was getting ready for the evening. Casey and Ellie had taken adjoining rooms across the hall from he and Sarah's room. Chuck knew Ellie was safe with Casey next door and decided the evening held the promise of fun and relaxation. He found a lounge chair near the pool and sat down briefly to take in the sight of the huge greco-roman style pool area that was surrounded by the hotel towers. As he looked up, he realized he could find his floor and if he was lucky, he could find Casey or Ellie's room as they were facing the pool. When he'd spoken with his sister, she'd mentioned she planned on a short nap before getting ready for the evening. And when he rang Casey's room, he got no answer meaning that Casey was more than likely on his computer getting briefed by Beckman. He felt confident that a quick stroll around the pool area was no cause for alarm.

--

Ellie Bartowski stood on her tip-toes and kissed John as she spun around to show him the naughty, red satin lingerie ensemble she'd purchased just for him. She shoved him into the chair near the window as she modeled the satin panties for him. She had on a garter belt and black, sheer hose topped off with red satin high heeled, fur trimmed slippers. "Would you like me to wear this tonight under my dress just for you?" she purred as she watched his jaw go slack and his eyes darken with lust. "Well, what do you think?" she haughtily asked as her hand rested on her slightly jutting hip.

"I think you better get over here in my lap is what I think," he shot back.

She just laughed and danced away form him as she turned on the sound system in the room and proceeded to give him a lap dance he wouldn't soon forget. She gyrated in front of him, rubbing herself sensuously against his thighs, then stood directly over him and slowly lowered herself in a straddle position over him, knees tucked at the sides of his thighs. She leaned back as far as she could and let her back arch so that her long, silky hair touched the floor. She felt his strong hands grip her waist to keep her from falling and one hand rub deliciously up her abdomen towards her chest.

"No touching Mr. Casey," she playfully admonished when he tried to touch her, swatting his hands away. "Keep your hands at your sides or I'll have to stop."

He gave her a dangerous, predatory grin as he watched her writhe and felt her rub her hot, wet core and ample breasts against him.

"Oh Baby, you're so hot. I think we're going to miss dinner," he growled.

Normally she'd never been one for bedroom talk, especially when Devon would call her "Dude" and beg her to do something disgusting to him. But John brought out her wild side and they were, after all in Sin City, so she decided to see how he would respond if she played along.

"Then you'd better call for room service because we're definitely going to miss dinner." She lowered her mouth to his ear and breathily whispered, "Fuck me John. Do it to me now!" she demanded as she ground down on his hard body.

"You keep talking naughty like that and I'm going to spank that sweet little ass of yours Miss Bartowski."

"Oh, John, yes.....I've never ever had that, uh, that done before," she purred, eyes glazing over with lust as she stood and turned her back to him and presented him with her luscious bottom.

She trusted him and knew he'd never hurt her and she relished the new experiences she'd shared with him. She and Devon had sex that was good, but compared to her relationship with John, it was like her past sexual experiences were almost "teen" like, good and satisfying, but leaning more towards the routine. John was a man, an experienced man at that, and had no boyishness about him, and making love with him was so different. He took his time, and was not shy about what he wanted and what he wanted to do to her. She'd immediately trusted him and let him take her places she'd never been. She gained confidence and could be adventurous and unrestrained with him. She provocatively laid her body across his lap, bottom up and quivered in anticipation. She felt his hand caress her bare cheek and gently squeeze her then she felt his other hand come down and slap her behind. She gasped in pleasure as her back involuntarily arched.

John carefully applied slight pressure to her and judged her response. He cherished this woman and would never cause her an ounce of pain. Smiling lustily at her gasp, he slapped her sweet cheeks again, this time a tad harder, earning a moan and a wiggle as she ground herself against him and slightly spread her legs.

"You like that don't you Ellie. You want more, cause I've got more for you, baby!"

He brought his hand down again harder and felt himself go rigid under her weight as she started rotating her hips against him. Her legs were spread and she was very aroused. He slapped her bottom one last time and then couldn't hold back any longer and stood, holding her tightly to his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Oh, John, please, I need you now." she begged.

He carried her towards the large picture window in the room and set her down and turned her to face the glass as he pressed her body up against the window. She squealed as her body made contact with the cold glass. He held her in place with the weight of his body against her back and kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulders.

"You be a good girl and wait here, just like this," he growled as he brought his leg up between her trembling thighs and spread them farther apart. He quickly stripped off his clothes as he watched her standing, spread eagle, pressed against the glass window. He crouched and balanced on his heels, stopping to tickle the backs of her knees. His large hands kneaded her gorgeous, now flushed, pink buttocks as he kissed up to the small of her back. Ellie had her body pressed tightly to the glass with her palms pressed against the window. John was now licking up her spine towards her neck and his hands were holding her hips that had involuntarily started to buck against the window.

"John! Oh John, God, John!"

His eyes gazed at her lovely back and neck and his fingers stroked and teased her. He had her at his mercy and he was overcome with the powerful attraction and need he felt for her. She was unlike any other. He felt an animalistic urge to claim her, possess her and make her his. He'd never felt that way before for any woman. He desperately had to have her, and knew she felt the same way about him. He knew at that moment, that he would make her his, forever, that very evening.

--

Chuck was getting bored as he counted each floor of the huge hotel tower that was facing him. It was now dusk and many of the rooms had their lights on. After deciding he had the correct floor count, he now proceeded to find Ellie's window. Some of the rooms had their drapes closed, others were dark and there...there it was, that must be John's room as the light was on and the drapes were open but he couldn't see anyone. As his eye's roamed to the next room, he stood up in surprise, knocking the lounge chair behind him and into the pool.

As his eyes bulged out of their sockets, he felt a rage overcome him and words begin to tumble senselessly from his mouth. As he stood enraged, cursing loudly for anyone to hear, he watched John Casey screw his sister, from behind, against the glass window in her room. Too stunned to look away, he froze. The woman was definitely Ellie, and she was most definitely getting screwed, and the screwer was most definitely his, and now apparently her, handler, Major John Casey.

Chuck, finally finding the ability to move, turned around to see the lounge chair floating across the pool and thankfully no one else around to witness his public display of anger, rage and inappropriate cursing. He fell into another chair next to him and processed what he'd seen, and was still seeing, as he glanced back up at the window. She had clothes on, or some type of lingerie thing and she now had her back against the glass as John finished the job.

"Ecckkk," he mumbled as he finally turned away. He'd accidentally walked in on Ellie and Devon once, but thankfully, they were under the covers in a bed. That had traumatized him enough but this...this was just...it was just wrong. He remembered threatening Casey, early on, when he thought he'd been spying on Ellie in her bedroom. He'd told him he would kill him if he ever tried to hurt her. Now it didn't exactly look like Casey was hurting her, but this was just so unexpected. Damn Casey! what kind of game was he playing with Ellie? she'd gotten over the dipshit Devon, but why on earth would Casey play her like this? Chuck was furious as he let it all run through his brain.

--

John moved up and stood behind Ellie, taking her satin clad, curvaceous hips into his hands and drove into her wet depth. She felt so damn hot and so damn good, he felt a shiver run up his spine. He was working them both hard and had her moaning and gasping.

"Oh, so good...John so good..love you baby, love you John."

"Love you too Ell," he grunted out as he shifted his angle and made her scream. He quickly spun her around and wrapped her leg up around his hip and grabbed her wrists and lifted them high above her head, holding them in place against the cold glass as he brought them both home. One, two, three more deep thrusts and he felt her start to shake. She clutched tightly at his shoulders and whimpered his name as her body began to collapse against his. He took one look at the rapture on her face as she stared up at him with her steely grey eyes and emptied himself deep inside of her as he yelled her name.

As her legs gave out from under her, he scooped her up and moved them onto the bed. He gently placed her on the mattress and lay down next to her.

"Oh my. That was just...oh, I've never...." she'd stopped speaking and he heard her take a deep breath.

Momentarily he panicked thinking that he'd possibly hurt her. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared down into her face to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh God, baby, did I hurt you?"

She got a silly smile on her face. "No, I'm sorry, I just feel so emotional, it was like the first time for me" she quickly turned away from him to hide her wet cheeks.

Having none of it, he pulled her back over so she was facing him. "Never. Ever. Hide yourself from me Ellie. Promise me, Never."

"John I'm just embarrassed, it felt so good I'm crying like a silly girl."

He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs kissing her deeply. "I have never made love like that either Ellie. It felt tremendous didn't it?"

She smiled. "Yes, better than tremendous. I love you John. I absolutely love you."

"I love you too Ellie." He took her left hand in his, removed his West Point ring and looked her straight in the eye. "In fact, I love you so much, I want you to be my wife. I know you're it for me Ell. Marry me, please. Marry me now. Take this ring until I get you a proper one, but, marry me now baby?"

Ellie instantly knew he was the one for her. "Yes John. Yes, I'll marry you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you." Now she had huge tears rolling down her face and surprisingly, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears as well.

He tugged her up into a sitting positon and knelt before her, proud, naked and unashamed and kissed her hand. "Come on, let's get dressed now, we're in Vegas, this place has a wedding chapel that's open twenty four seven. Come with me baby, come with me."

She stood and they embraced tightly for a moment. She looked up at him with a brief fear in her eyes. "Are you sure Joh....." but she was stopped when his mouth crushed down on hers in a heated kiss.

"I'm sure. Let's do this. Be mine Ell, let's be together."

She happily bounced in his arms and pulled him towards the bathroom. In just a few minutes, they were dressed and ready. He grabbed his wallet, her purse, the room key-card and her hand and they headed to the chapel. A quick elevator ride down to the lobby and a hard left and they were there. He pulled the doors open for her and they stepped into the small lobby, looking in through the open doors at the beautiful chapel. It was not tacky as he'd imagined but small, cozy and beautifully appointed. A Reverend was seated at a small desk and addressed them.

"Good evening. May I be of service?"

They both answered at exactly the same moment. "Yes, we want to get married!"

Casey continued as Ellie smiled and closely examining the ring he'd placed on her finger. She had to move it onto her index finger so she wouldn't lose it as it was so large. It was his college ring and upon closer inspection it read USMA, West Point. 'My God, he's a West Point graduate.' That was huge....quite a feather in his cap and quite an honor to attend such a prestigious institution. It didn't surprise her though as she knew his character and had assumed he'd been in the military at some point by the way he carried himself and the way he kept his place so neat and ordered, but she'd never directly asked him. She smiled up at him. Everything about him, everything about them getting married felt right. They both sat down at the desk and the Reverend gave them papers to fill out.

He quickly appraised the couple. They were definitely not inebriated or under the influence of any drugs, which relieved him. So many quick, thoughtless decisons made under the influence of drugs, alcohol and debauchery. These two were calm and he noted on the paperwork the man filled out, he was a high ranking Officer in the Army and the woman was a Doctor. 'Very nice,' he thought, 'very nice indeed.'

"I must ask if either of you are under duress or being pressured into this union?"

"No," they both answered again, in unison.

"Do you have any witnesses with you or would you like us to provide one?"

They both looked at each other excitedly and again, the man answered. "No, not at this time. Could you provide one please?"

"Certainly." He picked up his phone and called for a witness. A door opened and a woman in a hotel suit appeared with a smile on her face.

"If you're both ready, we can proceed."

John and Ellie followed the minister to the altar. They held hands and faced him as they took their vows. When they were done, they kissed deeply and shook hands with the Reverend and the witness.

"Thank you" John said as he shook the mans hand and smiled at the woman.

"It's my pleasure. The two of you seem to be perfect for each other. I wish you happiness and blessings throughout your union."

He left them alone in the chapel and they sat down on the upholstered pew together holding hands in thought.

"I was so excited I forgot about Chuck and Sarah," Ellie giggled out.

"Me too. Let's go get them and tell them. It's time to celebrate Mrs. Casey," he grinned as he tenderly kissed her face and then rose, taking his wife's hand in his.

--

Chuck made it back to his room after just sitting in a stupor by the pool and noted Sarah was still in the bathroom. The door was shut and he heard the whir of a blow dryer. He glanced at her purse that was sitting on the dresser and could see her 9mm side-arm tucked inside. Without much thought, he grabbed it, shoved in the back of his pants, under his jacket and glanced at himself in the wall mirror. As he stood in a trance, he heard them coming down the hall. 'Had they left and gone some place and already come back?' They were laughing as Casey unlocked the door. Chuck looked through the peephole in the door and saw Ellie in Casey's arms as he carried her into her room and kicked the door shut. Just a moment later, the phone rang. Chuck stalked over and picked it up.

"What!"

"Oh.... Hi Chuck, Listen Sweetie can you come right over to my room. I am so excited, I have to tell you something," his sister eagerly chattered.

"Yeah, I'm coming over."

With that he opened the door, walked the few steps to Ellie's room and knocked on the door.

--

Ellie opened the door and hugged Chuck for all he was worth. As she released him and stepped back, he saw John sitting in the chair by the window with a shit-eating grin on his face. Chuck's eyes darted to the window and he could clearly see Ellie's hand prints all over it and a red satin bra tossed on the bed. That's when he made his move. He quickly shoved Ellie behind him and pulled Sarah's gun out from his belt and aimed it at John's head.

"YOU JERK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he screamed as Ellie cried out. John didn't move but Chuck could already see his eyes darting around the room looking for a weapon and analyzing the situation.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF MOVING YOU ASSHOLE! You have no weapon and I swear I will shoot you if you move!"

Chuck felt Ellie's hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off. "Get in the bathroom Ellie! Do it NOW!"

"What are you doing Chuck!," she cried. "Stop it! Put the gun down!" she was crying. "My God where did you even get a gun!, Oh God, Chuck stop this. What is the matter with you?" she pleaded.

"Get in the bathroom Ellie" Chuck coldly ordered.

"Chuck, we just got married. Please, you've got to put the gun down. I want to tell you..tell you how happy I am...we are," she was wailing now.

"WHAT! What did you just say?" he yelled at Ellie. Enraged, Chuck fired one shot directly at the side of Casey's head, deliberately missing him by centimeters as the bullet lodged in the padded headboard behind Casey. She screamed and ran in front of him and in front of the gun, causing Casey's blood to run cold. He'd never seen Chuck like this and it was scary. Domestic disturbances were the single most dangerous situation to be involved in, and Chuck was clearly out of his mind with anger.

"Baby, Chuck's right, go in the bathroom, move away from him Honey, go now." Just as he finished his sentence, the door burst open and Sarah charged into the room, with no gun, but brandishing a very wicked looking knife. She stopped short when she increduoulsy saw Chuck, clearly angry, holding her missing gun on her partner.

"CHUCK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Chuck spoke calmly and quietly now. "Sarah, Do you remember when this spy-shit all started and I warned Casey that if I ever caught him doing anything inappropriate to my sister I'd kill him?"

Sarah just stood, gawking, open mouthed at Chuck who'd just blown their covers, as she replied "Uh, Yeah?"

"Well it seems Agent Casey here, decided today was a good day to die. He just screwed my sister like she was some kind of street whore and then married her in some cheap Elvis wedding chapel!" he replied as he advanced on John.

"Chuck, stop where you are!" she commanded. "Stop or I swear I'll have to stop you!"

Chuck stopped and was shaking in anger as he yelled at John. "WHY? why are you doing this! She is innocent in all of this! I swear I will pick up this phone," he tapped at his pocket, "and I will call every news channel and tell them every fucking thing I know about this intersect shit, then I'll call the CIA, and the NSA and tell them they can kiss my ass and kiss your dead ass too! Then I'll call fulcrum as well! You pushed it Casey, you fucking pushed it to far! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he spat.

Instantly, all hell broke loose as Sarah jumped on Chuck's back and Casey kicked his feet up to try and dislodge the gun from Chuck's hands, missing by mere inches. Chuck stumbled as Sarah's weight hit him full on from behind, dropping the gun as he struggled to stay on his feet. Eliie was screaming as she reached the gun first and picked it up, running to John who took the gun and shoved her behind him as he stood up from the bed. He didn't defend himself against Chuck but rather squelched the urge to beat him senseless, and stood quietly with dignity in front of Ellie, the gun dropped at his side, but still held tightly in his hand. All of his training kicked in now and he refused to let this escalate any further.

Sarah now stood and wrenched Chuck's hands behind his back in a painful hold. "Give me your belt" she yelled to John, who tore his belt from the loops and tossed it to her. She quickly bound Chuck's wrists and shoved him into the chair by the window.

"What the hell is going on here?," she sighed as she stood above Chuck glaring down at him.

Chuck had tears in his eyes as he frustratedly began to tell his story. Ellie was clutching Johns waist from behind, crying softly into his shirt.

As Chuck watched this display, he exploded again in anger and violently kicked out into the air, missing Sarah by inches.

Sarah had had enough, and walked up and slapped Chuck hard across his face. "YOU need to calm down! Now, tell me what the hell happened?" she growled.

"Oh, nothing much. You were in the shower so I decided to go down and take a look at the pool and got quite a show. I got the distinct pleasure of watching that asshole screw my sister's brains out against this very window. Look closely with your CIA trained eye and you'll see her hand-prints all over the glass!" he spat out.

Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the glass and saw what he was talking about. Hand prints were visible and they appeared to slide down the length of the window.

At that moment, Ellie had had too much and took a fall to the ground, her legs giving out from under her the second time that night and she crumpled to the floor in tears. John turned his back to Chuck and knelt before her and cradled her head in his hands, picking her up in his arms and sitting her down on the edge of the bed.

Casey spoke first keeping his voice calm and low and not showing any emotion. "Chuck, I'm very sorry you saw what you did. Ellie and I have been seeing each other for a few month's now and-"

"Shut your face. I don't want to hear any of your NSA bullshit," Chuck defeatedly sighed and then directed his comments to Ellie. "Did you hear that! He's an NSA Agent Ellie and my girlfriend over there is CIA," he growled out. "You can even call me Agent Carmichael if you want. Welcome to my fucking world of lies! You just married a damn spook."

Ellie was silently taking all of this in and was starting to get very frightened. She turned her face to look up at her husband with tears in her eyes causing him to stop his explanation and comfort her.

"It's okay Ellie, I love you more than life itself, and I'll explain everything. Please don't pass judgement on me..on any of us, until you hear everything. Can you do that Babe?" he pleaded. He was relieved when she nodded her head at him in agreement.

"Chuck, listen please." Casey calmly continued. "You have every right to be angry, but will you at least let me....let us tell you what happened?"

Sarah pulled up the other chair and sat down next to Chuck and glared at her partner. 'What the fuck had happened while she took a shower and styled her hair to cause all of this shit!' Their covers were clearly blown now with Ellie, and mild-mannered Chuck had shot at her partner in a rage. She listened carefully as Casey began again to tell his side of the story.

"Ellie and I have been involved for a few months now." He glanced at Sarah and knew she knew they were all going to come clean tonight in this hotel room so he was openly candid. "Since Beckman allowed Ellie to come on this trip, I..we decided it would be a good time to tell the both of you," he again glanced at his partner "about us." He sighed heavily as the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins finally began to slow. "We're in love and-"

Chuck spit onto the carpet in disgust "You can't love anyone Casey! You're a fucking trained killer!"

"Chuck, I serve my country and I serve it well. I will not defend anything I've done as I've done it with honor. I've done what I've had to do to keep you, Ellie, myself, Morgan and everyone else safe. You know this! I realize how angry you are, but this is not the time for that discussion. That discussion will come soon enough tonight" he replied, his eyes never leaving Chuck's.

Everyone was surprised when Ellie softly addressed her brother. "Chuck, I admit that I don't understand everything that is happening right now, but you need to know that I do know John is or was in the military and I know he attended West Point. I also clearly understand the implications of what that means. I know his soul Chuck and, I know it's good. Do not doubt that in any way. I am so sad that you saw what you did, but hear me now, he didn't do anything that I didn't want him to do. Do you understand that Chuck?"

Chuck wouldn't look at Ellie. She continued never the less. "What I have with John is so much more..." she carefully chose her words so Chuck would understand, "so much better, so much more meaningful than what I shared with Devon. I wanted to tell you when I felt the time was right. We married tonight because we love each other. He is not taking advantage of me or deceiving me. I know this in my heart and you need to know it too."

Sarah watched in silent awe as Casey shook his head in agreement with what she'd just said and continued listening to the conversation unfold. She was getting so hungry and everyone was emotionally drained. She stood and quietly walked to the phone as everyone watched her in silence. She quickly ordered four steak dinners and sodas to be delivered by room service and then again sat down next to Chuck. "This is going to be a long night and we need to eat," she simply stated to everyone.

Later, there was a knock on the door. Sarah walked up to John and took her gun from his hand and peered into the peephole. Once she registered it was in fact room service, she opened the door. "Thanks, I'll take it from here." She handed the waiter a twenty and signed the bill and rolled the cart into the room and shut the door. She quickly inspected the cart for anything suspicious, lifted the domes on the food and when she was confident everything was as it should be, she sat back down.

After witnessing Sarah's calm, trained and methodical behavior, Ellie spoke. "So, I guess it's true then huh? Sarah, you're a CIA Agent and John," she swallowed hard as she looked up at him and continued "you're an NSA Agent?"

They both shook their heads in confirmation.

"Are you in the CIA Chuck?"

He sighed heavily as he realized how everything had quickly gone to shit. His anger had blown their covers and Ellie was now in danger and would have to be told the truth. "Oh God, Ellie," he groaned.

Casey, sensing Chuck's fear quickly stepped over to him. He crouched down to Chuck's level and spoke clearly. "It's okay Chuck, she knows now and in a way it's a good thing. Nothing changes. She's just in the loop now and safer because of it."

"Yeah, safer as in we're all going to live in a government facility now. Fuck....fuck," he sadly sighed.

"No, it doesn't have to change anything. She just will know the truth and be in the loop now. Beckman had even suggested that I get to know her better early on in this operation."

Ellie gasped. "I'm...I'm just part of an operation?" she quietly asked.

"You're my wife. I love you and you have to hear about your brothers special situation and how Sarah and I play into it. Please, God, please listen objectively Ellie and trust me. Trust all of us," he all but begged of her.

"Can we take off the belt Chuck?" Sarah asked, eye's searching his for any signs that he was going to lose it again.

"Yes, I won't do....I'm good. Nothing will happen," he answered as he lowered his head slightly in shame.

Again, Casey surprised them with an unexpected understanding of what Chuck was going through. "Chuck, when I get angry, I threaten to shoot things. I break stuff and get kind of ornery. You've seen this many times and I understand how you feel okay? Can we just get all of this shit out in the open now?"

Casey looked over at Sarah who snickered at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just said you get kind of ornery. That's not quite how I'd describe it but hey...whatever you want to call it."

Chuck smiled slightly at the interplay between the two. Casey rolled his eyes at them in annoyance.

Chuck was slowly beginning to see that maybe, just maybe it wasn't the end of the world as he knew it, and that they may all come out of this okay. "So you're telling me that you getting close to Ellie isn't some convoluted plan of Beckman's?"

"No, I'd never do anything to hurt her. I don't know how to get you to believe that we honestly fell in love. I mean it happens you know...people meet through strange circumstances and they fall in love. Remember how stupid you were with Jill? Well, I guess it was stupid of me to not have told you right away, but I just didn't feel it was any-ones business but mine and Ellie's. Can you understand that? I'm still going to watch your ass and I'm still going to be partnered with Sarah but now we all get to watch out for Ellie too. It actually makes sense if you think about it, you know?"

"Casey's right Chuck. Before I even arrived in LA, Graham tossed around the idea of Casey and I being assigned to the both of you. We decided later that Ellie didn't need to know anything at the moment, but that she could be briefed any time that we felt it was necessary. And thanks to my partner, Agent Romeo over there, the need has now arisen, but with everything we've discovered about fulcrum, I honestly think Ellie would have been brought in at some point in the near future regardless of this drama."

"Okay, now I think it's time that the three of you tell me what is going on," Ellie asked rather irritatedly as she tugged the large circular table over to the side of the bed and placed the food on it. She and John sat on the edge of the bed, while Sarah and Chuck sat opposite them in the two chairs as they ate their meal and told Ellie everything.

--

"Wow" was all Ellie could muster up after she processed everything. "Wow...this is just...so much. Okay, John, is this Mr. Beckman going to fire you or try to arrest you or k-kill you for breaking the spy code or whatever it's called," Ellie asked with an air of concern in her voice.

He actually laughed for the first time in four hours. "No, no arrests or firing or death. She'll be angry but I was going to tell her anyways and I'm really not too concerned about her personal opinion of my choice for a wife. I'm sure I'll continue on this assignment but let's assume the worst and say she does reassign me. I'll just retire. I'm at the top of the pay scale, I have many years under my belt and I've invested wisely and because you're my wife, and Chuck is my brother-in-law, I'm kind of permanently assigned to the intersect case for the rest of my life, so it's in every-ones best interest to just let me do my job. Look, I want to make sure all of you," he pointedly looked at each of their faces as he continued "understand that I'm serious about Ellie, our marriage and my duty to you Chuck and to you Sarah. The only way I can see to convince all three of you that I mean what I say is to tell you things that you could potentially use against me. Kind of like insurance for you."

"This isn't a good idea Casey," Sarah quickly interjected.

"Sorry, but I disagree, I want to hear what he has to say. Spill it Casey," Chuck confidently countered.

Casey ran his hands through his hair and took Ellie's hand, inwardly relieved that she didn't pull away from him, but rather gently held his hand and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Okay, my name is John Casey, I am an NSA agent and I'm also a Major in the Army. I was in college in the eighties and getting ready to go to OCS when my parents were both killed by the terrorist bombing of Pan-Am flight l03 that crashed in Lockerbie, Scotland."

Everyone in the room reacted with shock and sadness to what John was telling them and quickly gained a new picture of the man before them and how he came to be what he was now. They watched him in awe as he continued with his difficult revelation.

"My Father was an Army General and he lived on the American base in Lockerbie with my Mother. They were on their way home for Christmas in the States when it all went down."

Everyone noted that he had a calm demeanor and was composed as he recounted this horrific tragedy in his life. Chuck especially noted with satisfaction that Casey could talk of such a horrific thing in such a dignified manner. Ellie was now gently kneading his neck with her hand as he continued and Sarah had tears in her eyes.

"After their funerals, I went right to the NSA. I approached them, nobody had to twist my arm or recruit me, I signed myself up willingly and have never regretted that choice. They immediately put me on a full ride scholarship to West Point and the rest is pretty much history. I've been in the Army ever since. I did a tour in Afghanistan and I've had several classified assignments in the Middle East, that I can't tell you about, but, everything I've done, I've done for my country, for my family and for our freedom. I chose to do this. I chose to fight terror this way."

He stood and walked to the desk in the room and grabbed his laptop. He typed in some codes and a screen popped up with bank account information. "Look, I want you to know that everything I have is yours Ellie. Look for yourself. You look too Chuck. I want you to know that I'm in this marriage for the long-haul. God forbid anything happens to me, but here is everything you need to make sure Ellie is cared for. I want Sarah to witness this as well so it's all on the table. I have nothing to hide from any of you. I've invested wisely over the years and I'm serious, everything I have is hers," he indicated as he looked at Ellie.

"Casey, I don't know what to say," Chuck sadly offered.

"You don't have to say anything. I get it, you saw, uh, saw us..you know, doing stuff that you shouldn't have had to see and for that I'm truly sorry Chuck. I understand you were pissed. I'm even willing to forget the whole shooting at my head thing," he smirked. "I'm glad that you are looking out for Ellie though. You can never do enough of that as far as I'm concerned."

A weight had lifted in the room and everyone seemed to relax.

"I heard that shot and couldn't get over here fast enough. I'm so surprised we haven't had the cops knocking on the door or hotel security up here. I couldn't believe what I saw," Sarah amazingly recounted. "Absolutely unreal. Chuck, you're actually really lucky that Casey didn't kill you. If he wanted to get that gun off of him, he could have easily taken you down. I'm so glad none of you.." she sighed heavily and uncharacteristically let out a slight sob, "were hurt..."

"Imagine how I felt! I just wanted to share the most joyous moment in my life with my little brother and he pulls out a gun..A GUN and shoots at my husband."

Ellie had tears shining in her eyes again and John decided it was time to move the party to a new location.

"Okay, I have a suggestion for everyone. Ellie and I got married a few hours ago in the chapel downstairs. It was beautiful but it wasn't right because you weren't with us. I'd like to go back down there and see if they'll void the first ceremony and let us do it again, and do it right this time, with you both as our witnesses. What do you say?"

This brought instant smiles to every-ones faces. 'Smooth' John thought to himself.

They agreed to clean up again and meet in the chapel in an hour. John pulled Chuck aside as Sarah went back to her room and Ellie went into the bathroom.

"Hey, can you be ready in ten?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"I want to go to the jewelery store downstairs and get her a nice ring. I need your help."

"Yeah..yes, that's good. I'll knock in ten."

--

John and Chuck stood over the glass cases perusing the many diamond rings.

"Okay, you pick out three, I'll pick out three then we'll look them all over together. Okay?"

Chuck grinned in agreement and started looking them all over. He chose three that he thought Ellie would like and watched closely as John took a bit longer, but finally narrowed it down to three. The men stood and examined each ring carefully.

"That one is too small don't you think?"

"Yeah" John pushed it back towards the jeweler. "What about this one?"

"Well, I know she doesn't like plain jewelery and that's a solitaire, so maybe not that one."

"Okay, what about this one?" He held up a platinum ring, with a large, clear pear-shaped stone that was set in a raised bezel and had a channel of smaller stones running under it."

"That's good. I really like that one. It's unusual like her and pretty without being-"

"Gaudy," John finished Chuck's sentence for him. "Yeah, I like that one too."

John paid for the wedding set and then asked Chuck for another favor. "Will you go to the chapel and order a wedding flower package. I don't care how much it costs. Here...," he handed Chuck his wallet. They had no secrets between them any longer. "Charge it to my card, tell the Reverend we're doing this again and I'll be back down in twenty."

"Will do." Chuck hurried off towards the chapel as Casey went back to the shopping area. He was so thankful that the evening had been saved, and now was completely turning around from a disaster, to a joyous occasion for all of his friends who were now family.

John stopped in one of the high-end designer apparel shops and bought a gorgeous off-white silk, crystal-beaded slip dress for Ellie and a white lace peignoir negligee set for her as well. He quickly made his way back to their room and found her standing by the sink, in her underwear applying makeup and fixing her hair. She was so lovely. He moved behind her and kissed her neck.

"You look so beautiful Ellie," he purred. "Come out here and see what I have for you." He took her hand and led her to the bed where he'd carefully laid out the silk dress and peignoir for her.

"Oh John! they're lovely! You didn't have to do this," she gushed as she looked down at the beautiful designer dress and glamorous negligee he'd bought her.

"But I wanted to. You deserve a pretty dress for our second wedding," he laughed as he took a seat in the chair and watched his Bride as she put on the delicate silk dress. He stood and helped her zip the dress up and knelt in front of her and slipped on her high-heeled gold sandals, carefully buckling the delicate straps. he placed kisses on each foot and stood before her.

"Just like Prince Charming putting the glass slippers on Cinderella," she cooed. "I guess you don't want me to wear the red satin slippers with the red fur trim" she giggled.

"Nope, save those for the honeymoon Cinderella. Come on, let's go get married again."

He'd put on his black dress slacks and a white button down dress shirt that he left open at the collar and wore without a tie and topped it with a black sport coat. It was dressy and casual at the same time and he looked so handsome. Ellie's eye's swept up and down here husband in admiration. She took his hand and they went down to the chapel again.

Sarah and Chuck were waiting and they noted that Chuck was in his Agent Carmichael suit and looked quite dapper while Sarah had on a glittering pink mini-dress and pretty heels. She'd swept her hair up and had somehow affixed it with a pink satin ribbon around the bun that matched her dress perfectly. The group looked like they'd planned the whole affair weeks before. Chuck had come through beautifully with the flowers and the room was filled with their sweet smell. As they gathered in the lobby, Chuck handed Ellie a large bouquet of cream colored roses and baby's breath and a smaller one to Sarah. He quickly pinned a boutonniere on Casey's black sport coat and one on the lapel of his own suit.

"You got the ring, buddy?" he inquired of Casey, who looked panicked and relieved at the same moment when he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and smirked at Chuck.

Casey had not missed the fact that Chuck had called him "Buddy" again, and inwardly was pleased with the endearment from his brother-in-law. He looked down when he felt Chuck take his hand and drop something in it. As he looked closer, he realized Chuck had bought him a platinum wedding band that matched the style of Ellie's ring. He smiled at Chuck, who seemed pleased at remembering such an important thing that Casey had overlooked.

The group assembled and waited for the Reverends instructions.

"Good Evening, it's nice to see you again," he said as he took John's hand and heartily shook it again. "Your brother-in-law informed me that you'd like a Mulligan on the earlier ceremony and while I admit, it's rather uncommon, I simply voided the initial certificate and will issue a new one. We'll begin again as you wish. Why don't the two of you come with me." He motioned for Sarah and John to follow him into the chapel and lead them up to the altar where they waited. As the lovely classical music played, Chuck walked Ellie down the aisle and handed her to John. He stood on John's right, while Sarah stood to attend to Ellie. As the Reverend officiated, John and Ellie again took the same vows, this time in the presence of their family. When it was done, the hotel nigh manager who also served as an extra witness, announced the hotels surprise for the small wedding party.

"We at the Bellagio want to please our guests and once we heard of this most unusual second wedding during the same night, we wanted to provide you with the private use of our Lakeside Restaurant, Jasmine. It's closed for the evening but we were able to arrange a sumptuous meal for the four of you to honor your wedding. Please join us when you are ready. Agent Carmichael, the other requests you made have been arranged as well," he added as he walked over to Chuck and shook his hand.

Casey, Ellie and Sarah stood slack-jawed as Chuck, in full on Agent Carmichael mode, handed the manager a very large tip. "Thank you Bruce, I'm sure the newlyweds will celebrate each wedding, er, anniversary with you and your staff at this fine hotel."

The group made their way down the main promenade, through the busy casino and enjoyed the whoops and hollers from happy guests that acknowledged the small wedding party, bouquets and boutonnieres still in place. As they entered the closed restaurant, they were amazed to see a string quartet set up in the corner of the room playing beautiful music and a huge table that looked over Lake Bellagio that was set with the finest china and crystal. As they took their seats, they were served a five course meal and toasted the Casey's with free-flowing Cristal champagne.

As the meal concluded, the head waiter opened the french doors that led out to a private patio overlooking the Lake. Since it was now almost two in the morning, the group moved out onto the patio to stand and gaze over the water. Chuck gave the waiter a signal and the huge fountains that were normally shut off for the night came to life and danced in perfect synchronization with the piped in music. Ellie and John were awed by the beauty and smiled warmly at Agent Charles Carmichael, who had taken Sarah's hand and stood next to her with his sister and brother-in-law as they watched their private water show.

--

John ran the key-card through the electronic lock a second time but it still would not open. "Of all the times for this to happen," he groused. "Sorry Mrs. Casey, but we're going to have to find a house phone." He held his Bride securely in his arms as he ambled down the hallway to the nearest house phone. "Yeah, this is John Casey, room 7138 and 7139. Neither of our doors will open. What's the deal? can you unlock them for us please?"

"Oh, Mr. Casey, sir, you've been moved to room 2000. If you'd make your way to the elevator, your room is ready and waiting for you, it's the twentieth floor, Sir."

"Uh, thank you.."

"What's the problem," Ellie asked.

"Not sure, they've moved our rooms. I suspect your brother has something to do with it."

As they approached the end of the hallway, they noted their room as on the very end. The double doors miraculously opened before John could even try the door handle. A gentleman in a butler uniform and a maid in formal uniform stood and greeted them. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Casey, please come in."

John and Ellie walked into their "room" that was actually the bridal suite. It was more like a very large, very well appointed apartment. There were picture windows that provided a one-hundred eighty degree view of the hotel grounds, lake and the strip. It had a kitchen, dining area, living room with a huge plasma screen and leather sofas, a baby grand piano, and a private patio with a small heated swimming pool and spa high above the sights and sounds of Las Vegas. As John carried Ellie over the threshold of the master bedroom, his eyes widened when he took in the sight of the huge king sized bed that was covered in rose petals. There was a tasteful, mediterranean style canopy above the bed with a mirror set into it. A large sunken spa tub was to the side of the room against the glass window, in addition to the huge master bathroom. A bottle of chilled champagne sat on the table with a huge flower arrangement and a note addressed to "John and Ellie" Casey gently set Ellie down and they stood together and read the letter.

"John and Ellie, Enjoy your wedding night, eat, drink, be merry and have fun, but for God's sake stay off the windows. (The maid assures us she'll be ready to clean off any offending hand-prints should the need arise.) Call us tomorrow, or the day after. We'll be around. Much Love to you both, Sarah and Chuck."

John laid the note down and addressed the Butler. "Have our bags arrived yet?"

"Yes, Sir, everything has been hung up in the closet. The bags are in the adjoining closet. We are on call, please phone us if you need anything. What time would you like the Chef to arrive to cook your breakfast?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your suite comes with a full staff. A chef will be on call to prepare your meals if you desire. What time would you like breakfast Sir?"

"Well considering that it's now five o'clock in the morning, why don't I just give you a call when we're up. Let's play it by ear."

"Very well, Sir, Ma'am, congratulations." The staff left them alone.

Both fell down on the large bed, exhausted from the events of the past twenty-four hours. "Honey, I don't know about you, but I'm too pooped to pop right now. How about a little nap, then will continue the festivities. What do you say?"

He glanced over and noted that his Bride was fast asleep. He removed his clothing, tossing it casually on the couch in the suite and gently woke Ellie so he could remove her clothes. He padded over to the large walk-in closet and hung up her dainty dress and tossed her undergarments on the couch then returned to their bed. She'd laid back down, so he curled up next to her under the fluffy covers.

"Good night Mrs. Casey," he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

-Fin-


End file.
